theportaltrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Maggie Shayne
Maggie Shayne is the author of The Portal Seriesand many other novels. She lives in a small town called Taylor, NY where there "are more cattle than people." She lives with her partner, Lance, and they have a pair of English Mastiffs, a little English Bulldog, and a cat. Along with The Portal Series, Shayne has written celebrated series like The Immortal Witches, Secrets of Shadow Falls, Wings in the Night, and many more. She is also active in the Wiccan religion, and is the High Priestess of a coven she founded. Reviews *"Shayne crafts a convincing world, tweaking vampire legends just enough to draw fresh blood." - Publishers Weekly on Demon's Kiss *"Maggie Shayne demonstrates an absolutely superb touch, blending fantasy and romance into an outstanding reading experience." - Romantic Times on Embrace the Twilight *"Maggie Shayne is better than chocolate. She satisfies every wicked craving." - New York Times bestselling author Suzanne Forster *"Maggie Shayne delivers sheer delight, and fans new and old of her vampire series can rejoice." - Romantic Times on Twilight Hunger *"Maggie Shayne delivers romance with sweeping intensity and bewitching passion." - New York Times Bestselling author Jayne Ann Krentz Awards & Nominations Bestseller Lists Including NEW YORK TIMES Extended, B. Dalton's top 10, Waldenbooks Series Romance list (topping at #1) Waldenbooks Mass Market Romance List Ingrams A-List top fifty (topping at #14) Amazon.com top 25, USA Today's top 150 (topping at #32) Barnes and Noble Mass Market Bestseller List, Four Straight Weeks, topping at #14 *2001/2002 Career Achievement Award Finalist, Romantic Times *1998 Career Achievement Award Winner, Romantic Times *1995/1996 Career Achievement Award Winner, Romantic Times, Romantic Fantasy *1993/1994 Career Achievement Award Winner, Romantic Times, Series Romantic Fantasy *1993/1994 Favorite Paranormal Author of the Year (as voted by readers), Affaire de Coeur Magazine *''Prince of Twilight'' (October 2006) **For the week of 10/15/06: ***#18 on the New York Times Bestseller List ***#32 on USA Today ***#8 on Bookscan *''Colder Than Ice'' (November 2004) **2005 RITA© Finalist for Best Romantic Suspense *"Her Best Enemy", Night’s Edge (October 2004) **2005 RITA® Award Winner for Best Novella **2004 Best Book of the Year from Romance Reviews Today *“Dream Lover”, Man of My Dreams (October 2004) **2005 RITA© Award Finalist for Best Novella *''Thicker Than Water'' (November 2003) **2004 RITA® Award Finalist, Best Romantic Suspense *''Embrace The Twilight'' (March 2003) **2004 RITA® Award Finalist for Best Paranormal Romance *''Twilight Hunger'' (March 2002) **2002 Reviewers Choice Award Finalist, Best Vampire Romance, Romantic Times *''Brand-New Heartache'' (December 2001) **2001/2002 Reviewers Choice Award Finalist, Romantic Times *''The Gingerbread Man'' (October 2001) ** 2001/2002 Reviewers Choice Award Winner, Romantic Times *''Destiny'' (February 2001) **2002 RITA® Award Finalist, Best Paranormal Romance **2001/2002 Reviewers Choice Award Finalist, Romantic Times *''The Brands Who Came for Christmas'' (November 2000) **2001 RITA® Award Finalist, Best Long Contemporary *''Infinity'' (August 1999) **1999 P.E.A.R.L. Award Winner *"The Con and the Crusader", Veils of Time (July 1999) **1999 RITA® Award Finalist, Best Novella *''Eternity'' (December 1998) **Reviewers Listserv Award for Best Paranormal Romance of 1998 **In the 12 Best Reads of 1998, Barnes and Noble **Barnes & Noble Top Romance Reads of 1998 **Reviewers Choice Award, Romantic Times *''Brides of the Night'' (October 1998) **Bookstores That Care Favorite Anthology of 1998 *''The Husband She Couldn’t Remember'' (May 1998) **1999 RITA® Finalist, Best Long Contemporary *''Forever Enchanted'' (May 1997) **Gold Medallion, Romantic Times **1997/1998 Reviewers Choice Award for Best Contemporary Fantasy, Romantic Times **Sapphire Award for Best Science Fiction/Fantasy Romance of 1997, SF/Fantasy Romance Online Bookstore **Affaire de Coeur Readers’ Poll Favorite *''Born in Twilight'' (March 1997) **WISH (Women in Search of Heroes) Award, Romantic Times **1997/1998 Reviewers Choice Award Finalist, Romantic Times **Affaire de Coeur Readers’ Poll Favorite **Affaire de Coeur Reviewer’s Choice *''A Husband in Time'' (January 1997) **1997/1998 Reviewers Choice Award for Best Mini-Series Romance, Romantic Times *''Fairytale'' (April 1996) **1995/1996 Reviewers’ Choice Award for Best Contemporary Fantasy, Romantic Times *''Twilight Illusions'' (January 1995) **WISH (Women in Search of Heroes) Award, Romantic Times **Gold Medallion, Romantic Times *''Miranda’s Viking'' (May 1994) **Golden Leaf Award, Best Long Contemporary of 1993, New Jersey Romance Writers *''Twilight Memories'' (April 1994) **1994 RITA® Award Finalist, Best Paranormal Romance *''Twilight Phantasies'' (October 1993) **Best First Paranormal, The Talisman Magazine **Best Supernatural Romance, The Talisman Magazine *''Reckless Angel'' (September 1993) **1994 RITA® Award Finalist, Best First Book **1992/1993 Reviewers’ Choice Award, Best First Book, Romantic Times Category:Author Category:Portal Series